


Luthor vs Super

by mysuppressedfeelings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysuppressedfeelings/pseuds/mysuppressedfeelings
Summary: Kara, Lena and the Superfriends have a different type of game night.





	Luthor vs Super

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be kind!
> 
> Any and all comments/criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Thank you!

Lena Luthor wasn't sure how her life had led her to this moment. No, that wasn't strictly true. She knew exactly how it had led her to be hunkered down behind a fallen tree, breathing rapidly through fear, fogging up the mask on her face, eyes darting round the self-inflicted mist trying to see anything at all.

The reason was Kara Danvers.

Agreeing to join in on weekly game nights at Kara's apartment had seemed innocent enough, the perfect way to get to know Kara’s nearest and dearest friends and possibly even pick herself up some along the way. Lena was at her happiest when surrounded by the people in her life who didn't see her as a Luthor, but only as Lena. 

What she hadn't anticipated however was the bi-annual tradition of the self-proclaimed 'Superfriends'. The tradition that saw them shed the blankets, alcohol and comfortable surroundings of their apartments and venture into the outdoors to participate in a 'friendly' paintball tournament.

When Lena had been told of the time-honoured tradition she had been sceptical to say the least. She was by no means a rookie with a gun, having had herself trained in the skill following one too many attempts on her life by her brother. She had been rather proficient, attending the shooting range in National City to hone her skills and allow her some stress relief.

However, the shooting range in National City is a far cry from the rugged landscape where she currently finds herself attempting to salvage shelter whilst being pursued by her friends. These included the aptly named J'onn 'Martian Manhunter' J'onzz, Kara 'Oh yeah, I'm Supergirl' Danvers, Alex 'Badass DEO agent' Danvers, Maggie 'I love guns' Sawyer, Winn 'IT and paintball aficionado' Schott and James 'Vigilante crime stopper Guardian' Olsen.

Lena had to laugh at her predicament, there was not much else for it. Despite Kara and J'onn having being banned from using their powers she was still hilariously outgunned, but that did not mean she was going to give up without a fight.

Firing off three shots at a rattling bush nearby she made a break from cover. It had been a long while since she thought she had seen anyone else out on the field of play but that was by no accounts a good thing. She could imagine them all laying low waiting for someone to make a wrong move. Admittedly there hadn't been any tactics to her battle plan. On the buzzer staring the round she had ran as fast into the woods as she could, attempting to put some distance between her and the rest to allow her to work on the defensive. She had then tried to find the best shelter she could but ended up resorting to crawling around and jumping every time the wind caught the foliage.

As Lena ran, scanning wildly around her, she caught her foot in the root of a tree which caused her to fall down an embankment and land hard at the bottom. Groaning quietly, she stood, moving her limbs gingerly looking for injuries and it was at that point she saw it. The faint glint of blonde in the distance. Crouching low, Lena crawled forward to within 20m of where Kara was, crouched behind the wreck of a burnt-out car, facing in the opposite direction.

Trying to suppress the nervous giggle that was bubbling up from her chest, Lena lined up her best friend in her sights. Breathing slow and controlled she waited for a break in the faint breeze that was swirling around her and at the perfect moment she released on paintball from her gun.

Lena could have sworn that time stood still. The pellet soared through the air arching perfectly and landing with a splat directly between Kara's shoulder blades. Lena didn't need to have super hearing to make out the string of Kryptonian curses that left the blondes mouth. She watched as Kara raised her gun and opposite arm and made her way gingerly towards the front of the field of play to the 'kill zone'. Chucking to herself Lena let out a sigh of relief and relaxed the muscles she didn't realise she had been tensing.

She stood slowly and crossed to the wreck Kara had been crouched at. Eye down the sight of her gun, Lena contemplated that she would be happy if that was her only 'kill' of the day. Of all people to shoot unawares, Supergirl was arguably the most impressive to have on her list.

Scanning across the open expanse in front of her, Lena tried to work out her next move when suddenly the klaxon that marked the end of this round rang out around her. Standing, Lena made her way back to the kill zone to see who else was left from the 30-minute round, trying to suppress the grin she had when imagining Kara's reaction to her shot.

On arriving at the 'kill zone' Lena's jaw dropped, all of her friends were watching at her in awe and applauding her. Each of them was covered in an array of paint splatters while her own black jumpsuit was only dirt stained.

'I-I don't understand...' Lena babbled on seeing her name at the top of the leader board for the round.

'I have to say Lena, I have never seen someone who doesn't have alien blood or enhanced technology move that fast before,' Alex laughed, paint splattered on her face with only the shape from her goggles comically clear and standing out.

'Yeah Little Luthor, you took off so fast you totally missed Winn fall and burst his paint grenade all over everyone except you and Kara.' Maggie shot a playful, dirty look at Winn who winced then shrugged on his spot on the outskirts of the group where he stood trying not to touch anyone for fear of spreading more paint everywhere.

'Excuse me Officer Sawyer, I think you'll find that Olsen here tripped me with his giant Guardian feet and caused me to land in front of the rest of you. Not. My. Fault.'

'Wait a minute,' Kara looks at Lena in sudden realisation, 'this means it was YOU who shot me in the back!'

Lena sniggered.

'How could you?! I thought we were friends?!' Kara gasped in horror as J'onn extended his hand to Lena.

'Well done Miss Luthor. Not just anyone can take down Supergirl single-handed.'

Meanwhile Kara babbled indignantly in the background, Lena catching words such as 'betrayed', 'supposed best friend' and 'shattered trust' in between the congratulations she was receiving from the rest of the group.

Turning around to look Kara face on grinning widely, eyes twinkling, she watched as the puppy dog pout on Kara's face melted into a proud, shining smile. 

'Well you know me Kara,’ Lena smirked, raising one eyebrow, ‘sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through!'


End file.
